


Why You Are Loved

by thatsmia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Short, Tumblr, lovelyzenweek, zen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmia/pseuds/thatsmia
Summary: Zen/MC fluffy ficlet. It’s Zen’s birthday and MC wants to make it special for him this year. She writes a list of reasons why she loves him.Visit @lovelyzenweek on Tumblr for other fics and artwork! This is for lovelyzenweek Day 7!





	Why You Are Loved

It’s been about a year and a half since he met her and a year since his first birthday with her. Before they met it seemed he had always been alone on his birthday, either working or staying home because of April Fool’s jokes played on him. But when they met and he eventually realized how he felt about her, Zen knew that birthdays would never be spent alone anymore. 

 

Last year was a bit awkward as it was the first birthday of his they spent together. A fair amount of unusual things occured but Zen had managed to get his message of absolute admiration and love across to her, especially because she had tried so hard to make his birthday a great one. This year was more comfortable and it was much easier for them as they had finally found a way to be closer together. When the sun rose in the morning, MC woke first and carefully slid out of bed to make Zen a special birthday breakfast. Not only had his feelings for her grown through the year, hers had as well. There was something so special and so genuine about him that made her feel comfortable and at ease when she was around him. He was protective but understood she was also her own independent person and when they made decisions she was appreciative that they were both heard equally. He was romantic but not too much while in public and even the little things he did made her heart want to bungee jump off a cliff and into a pool of his love. As she cooked, MC thought about all the feelings Zen made her feel and just how important she knew his birthday was. Valentine’s Day and Christmas and even the anniversary of when they first met were nothing compared to today. Since he had grown up, Zen was always cautious and wary of what others would do or give to him because he happened to be born on the one day of the year people could joke around and prank each other. Before they met, one could say he saw it as a curse. But to MC, that was why it was the most important day. She didn’t want his birthday tainted with practical jokes and mean-spirited pranks any longer and so when he woke up, she made sure the table was set and their food was piping hot. 

 

Breakfast was a success and Zen thanked MC for making him something so delicious first thing in the morning. She smiled, not just from being happy she could do this for him but from the look on his face as he kissed her and went to get ready for his day. After a run and a shower, MC made sure to get his favorite takeout for lunch in the afternoon and when he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his usual clothes, she held up the takeout bag, a picnic blanket, and put on a sunhat so they could enjoy their lunch in the park. Again, there was a huge smile on his face and when he took her hand, the spark between them seemed to shoot through their fingers and up to their hearts where their love for one another continued to grow as the day went on. While they sat in the park, MC asked Zen what he wanted the most for his birthday as a child. 

 

“I think just being recognized for my talents was probably the biggest gift I’d ever wanted. Most kids wanted material things, but not me. I just wanted my parents to tell me I could use my talent in big ways.” 

 

MC was almost moved to tears when he said that, knowing that’s not how things turned out. Even though it was in the past and he had let the scars heal, MC thought about how lonely and sad he must have felt as he grew up. Now that he was successful, he heard the opposite all the time: how talented and handsome he was, that his career was soaring higher and higher every day, what amazing opportunities he was getting because of his hard work and prowess. But MC thought that her repeating those things to him weren’t enough. If she repeated everyone else’s compliments it wouldn’t mean as much. 

 

For his gift, MC had a creative and very personal idea. When he went out for his afternoon run, she sat down and wrote out a list of all the things she could think of that he was good at that wasn’t acting, singing, dancing, or his looks. This was much more intimate and thought provoking and it really made her look deep into her heart as to how she really felt about him. Then, she decided that she would read the list out loud to him after dinner and whatever happened after that was up to him. When her list was complete, she folded it up and gently put it in her pocket. She made dinner that night, his favorite meal she cooked and they drank beer together even though MC wasn’t much of a beer person. When dinner was over, they went up to the roof and stood in the same spot they had when she first went to visit him. As they ascended the stairs up, Zen realized just how much he had grown to love her in this short amount of time and holding her hand again he was definitely sure he was where he wanted to be. As they stood leaning against the ledge of the roof and looked up at the stars, MC pulled the folded paper from her pocket. 

 

“What’s that, Babe?” 

 

MC smiled and read the note: 

 

 

  * __You’re so expressive, especially when you’re very passionate about something. I think you’re great at choosing words to convey exactly what you mean.__


  * _You’re the first person to ever listen to my problems, especially my insecurities. You’re great at doing that with everyone (even Jumin to an extent). You’re a big brother figure to Yoosung, an inspiration to Jaehee, a confidant to Seven, an (almost) equal to Jumin (in his eyes), and most importantly you’re a friend._


  * _You’re kind to everyone and you care about everyone, even if they annoy you from time to time. The kindness in your heart always shines through and is one of your best qualities._


  * _You’re funny. You always make me laugh and even when you get mad or irritated,you still manage to make jokes and say funny things even if you don’t mean to._


  * _You have flaws and you try to embrace them as much as your talents. I admire just how much you’re willing to admit that even when people think you’re absolutely perfect in every way, you do have human qualities that make you flawed. You get irritated easily and tend to brag on and on about yourself. But that’s what makes you who you are._


  * _You love me. From the moment you told me you loved me, I knew it was such a special thing for you to say to someone. I cherish it wholeheartedly._


  * _You let me love you. I knew I loved you when we first came out to the rooftop and you poured your soul out to me. Seeing you a bit embarrassed and flustered showed me how comfortable you are with me even though that was the first time we had met. I knew then and there that I was destined to love you._



 

 

When she finished the list, tears were not only in her eyes, but his as well. No one had ever told him these things before. Hearing other qualities of himself that someone loved made his own heart want to bungee jump off a cliff into a pool of her love. He wiped her tears away and she wiped his. They both knew that these weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of gratefulness. They were grateful for one another. Zen kissed her deeply and held her in his arms and when they both looked at the sky again, she turned to admire his face and she spoke in a soft whisper. 

 

“Thank you for being born on this day. If you hadn’t, we might not have met and this day might not have happened the way it did. Thank you for coming into my life Zen. I love you. Happy Birthday.” 


End file.
